


Talk To Me

by curgypsy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curgypsy/pseuds/curgypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble written in response to the prompt, <i>"just say something in French...please?",</i> over at commentporn on lj.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written in response to the prompt, _"just say something in French...please?",_ over at commentporn on lj.

Gonzalo stared up at the ceiling, enjoying Karim's tongue as it traced around his belly button.

He lightly ran his palm over Karim's scalp. "Talk to me."

Karim nuzzled his cheek against Pipita's abs then glanced up. "About what?"

"I don't know. Just say something in French...please?" he begged as he drew his thumb across Karim's lower lip.

"J'aime te toucher." He moved further up Pipita's body, while his hand reached lower. He gave the Argentinean's hardening cock a couple of strokes as he kissed up his chest and across his neck.

"J'aime t'embrasser," he whispered in his ear.

Karim then looked into Pipita's eyes and told him, "J'aime tout de toi."

"What...what did you say?" he gasped, as his cock was given a few more tugs.

Karim just smiled and kissed him.


End file.
